


The Bourbon Syndrome

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the genprompt_bingo square "Anthropomorphic Personifications of Abstract Concepts"
Kudos: 1
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	The Bourbon Syndrome

2019 leaned back in their chair and checked the monitors. Midnight had just come to American Samoa and Howland Island wouldn't be far behind. It had been a long year and they were more than ready to turn the post over to the next guy. Take a long shower and sleep for a decade or two.

The door swung open right on time and 2020 came stumbling in. Stumbling? "Dude! Are you drunk?"

"Damn right I am." 2020 set a bottle of bourbon down on the console and waved their arms around. "Lets get this party started."

2019 frowned. "Looks like you got the party started a while ago."

"Don't be such a stick in the mud." 2020 dropped into the console seat and spun around. Unfortunately they hit the bottle which spilled a bit on the console before they could grab it. A few sparks flew and a dial in the lower corner started spinning madly. "Oh oh." 

2019 crossed their arms and glowered. "We need to report this to the Central Office."

2020 jumped up and punched him. "Report this!" They shoved 2019 out into the corridor and slammed the door shut.

2019 tried the door, but it was locked. They really should contact Central Office and let them know what had happened. But that would mean meetings and reports to be filed. And the Auditors would get involved. Those folks were terrifying at the best of times. And they were so. Damn. Tired. Option two, lie through their teeth and swear whatever happened, happened after they left, was looking very appealing. They headed to the locker room for a shower and a change of clothes. After all, it was just a minor spill. How bad could it be, really?

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely based on an old SNL skit called The Pepsi Syndrome.


End file.
